Armored Geass 2: Another Rebellion
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: The disintegration of Phobos should have killed them, but a Raven named Naoki and former Frightener Remille Fortner have been transported to the Code Geass world when the Battle of Shinjuku begins. Fighting is the only thing that they remember, so they join the Kozuki resistance.
1. Chapter 1

"Remille"- speech

"COMBAT SYSTEM ENGAGED."- machine/computer speech/loudspeakers

_'Asshole'_- thoughts

_"Shoot to kill."_- Radio/Walkie-Talkie

Remille's life flashed before her eyes as Phobos began to deteriorate around her before a massive explosion engulfed her Armored Core. Certain that would end up in the afterlife, Remille noticed that the Raven that had went in after Klein had returned before the explosion consumed them both. The former second-in-command of the Frighteners felt nothing for what seemed to be an eternity, even though she was wearing her full-body flight suit while piloting her Armored Core. She saw only an expanse of white as far as the eye could see before darkness took hold of her as she drifted into unconsciousness.

When she regained consciousness, she was back in the cockpit of her mech, which was mysteriously back at full Armor Points and at full ammunition for all of her weapons. Deciding that she should check the status of her Armored Core, she pulled up its status screen and saw that all parts were working perfectly, even though her special blade had been replaced with a MOONLIGHT similar to what was on Klein's mech before it was destroyed.

**Remille's Armored Core**

**Armor Points: 7680**

**Head: ZHD-2000/SV**

**Core: ZCL-XA/2**

**Arms: ZAN-232/TEM**

**Legs: ZLN-WA02/SS**

**Booster: ZBT-ZI/ARTERE**

**FCS: VERTEX-124/EE**

**Generator: GPS-BVX/10**

**Radiator: RBG-CLX5000**

**Inside: none**

**Extension: BEX-BD150**

**Back Unit: ZXR-S/STEALTH (both back slots)**

**Right Arm Weapon: ZWF-S/NIGHT**

**Left Arm Weapon: LS-MOONLIGHT**

**Human PLUS status: All Enhancements detected.  
><strong>

**PLOW (Human PLUS, Laser Waves, Over-Weight): Yes.**

Remille remembered that she had several spares of the advanced cybernetics that made her into a Human PLUS Raven in the back of her cockpit as her machine's interface gathered data of the surrounding area. She was on the roof of a ruined building in what appeared to be Tokyo, Japan that could support the weight of her Armored Core. Her mind then returned to her interface. It detected a wireless network and hacked into it effortlessly. It was then that Remille's radio transmitted something that she absolutely hated.

_"This is Lazlo Squad. Sector 9 clear of all Elevens."_ the transmission said.

_"Good work for now. I want this entire ghetto purged of Elevens, not even a single child in Shinjuku should be alive when we are done."_ another transmission said, complimenting Lazlo Squad's atrocity.

_'This is talk about genocide.'_ Remille thought before her machine apparently read her thoughts and said, "COMBAT SYSTEM ENGAGED."

Remille's mech dropped to street level and spotted several helicopters and MTs that were called Knightmare Frames. Noticing that they were opening fire on defenseless civilians, she boosted over to the Knightmares and cut down one of them with a single laser wave after slashing with her blade, taking care to not boost into any of the civilians. She didn't waste any time as she cut down the Knightmares before boosting to the copters and slashing them out of the sky. She then switched to her loudspeakers and said, "ALL CIVILIANS, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! THIS AREA IS NOW A COMBAT ZONE!"

The Japanese civilians, staring at their savior in awe, proceeded to comply with the order that it gave. Meanwhile, The Raven had just finished cleaning house with enemy forces that were preventing the civilians from evacuating the Shinjuku area. He then opened a communications link and said, _"This is Naoki. Enemy forces that were preventing civilian evacuation have been removed. How are you faring, Remille?"_

_"I'm alright, Naoki. I'll focus on the encirclement forces surrounding Shinjuku now. Head into the ghetto and kill any enemy forces partaking in this massacre."_ Remille said in response.

_"And our enemy?"_

_"The Holy Britannian Empire. Remille out."_ Remille then cut the transmission. Meanwhile, Lelouch had managed to get the resistance out of some nasty situations and learned from communications that two unidentified Knightmares larger than the Britannian Sutherlands. Opening a communications link to one of them, Lelouch was greeted with a gruff male voice that asked, _"Who is this and how did you get ahold of this frequency?"_

"This is Zero. Are you friendly, because I'm helping the Japanese resistance here in the ghetto." Lelouch answered.

_"Aye, I'm friendly. The name is Naoki, but we don't have time to talk. Enemy forces are on their way in and my partner Remille is neutralizing enemy forces that are preventing a civilian evacuation from commencing."_

"I hear you. Just make sure not to fire on me or the resistance, I hijacked a Sutherland and am coordinating the resistance into a few more that just arrived."

A short time later in the Britannian G1 Base, Third Prince Clovis la Britannia watched in horror with his idiot advisors as almost all of the units currently deployed into the ghetto were lost in a wave of destruction. General Bartley, Clovis's least idiotic advisor, panicked and called, "Lloyd!"

The noble's image appeared on the monitor as he said, "Yes, General?"

"You have been given my authorization to deploy the Z-01 Lancelot!"

A short wait later, Naoki saw the Lancelot take off and said, "Zero, new enemy unit spotted. Permission to intercept?"

_"Granted."_ Lelouch said. Naoki then leapt off of the building that he was on and landed in front of the Lancelot before firing at the ground where the Knightmare was with the KARASAWA-MK2. The resulting blast completed destroyed the legs of the Knightmare and severely damaged the experimental frame's body. Naoki then said, "Zero, enemy unit disabled, but I think you might want to take a look at this one. It's an experimental unit."

"Understood. Will be there as soon as I conclude my business in the enemy base. Zero out." Lelouch said before cutting the transmission.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remille"- speech

Clovis saw his advisors, including Bartley, leave to investigate why the lights had suddenly dimmed in the G1 Mobile Base only to hear gunshots outside the command room. The door then opened and a man wearing a soldier's uniform stepped into the room while wielding a handgun. Clovis pushed a few buttons on the communications console in the room and thought carefully about what he needed to say before the man killed him.

"To all Britannian soldiers, cease this senseless slaughter at once! I, Third Prince Clovis la Britannia, command you! All personnel are to treat any survivors equally and without prejudice! I repeat, cease-fire at once! I shall not allow any further fighting or slaughter!" Clovis shouted before turning the console off. He then went back to his chair and sat in it before gesturing for the man to come before him. He did so and then pulled his helmet off and then Clovis realized who he was speaking to.

"Le- Lelouch? Is- Is that you, brother?" The Third Prince asked the helmet-less soldier, who had raven-black hair and purple eyes.

"Yes it is, Clovis. Now I wonder, id you order this massacre in the first place?" Lelouch replied.

"No, it was all the work of my advisors. I was too weak-willed to persuade them otherwise. Thank you for executing them, in particular General Bartley. He was the one who had suggested massacring the denizens of the Shinjuku Ghetto in the first place. In any case, what have you been doing recently?"

"Well, I actually commanded those Eleven terrorists in the ghetto and led them to victory along with the help of two people who were piloting massive Knightmares. One of them even wrecked the experimental unit that your advisors deployed. Don't worry, the machine's not destroyed and the pilot isn't dead."

"That explains why my advisors had been baffled by how the terrorists had managed to get their act together so quickly. I doubt that it's the only reason you're here, is it?"

"Correct. I still seek answers for why my mother was assassinated seven years ago. She was not popular amongst the other consorts as a commoner by birth, even though she was the Knight of Honor."

"Cornelia and Schneizel know more details about it. I remember that Cornelia was head of the security detail at the Aries Villa back then. I don't know about Schneizel though. Well, now that I know that you're alive, I guess that you probably want to shoot and kill me."

"You are half-correct. I am going to shoot you, but I'm not killing you. You're a painter and I'm feeling a bit generous right now, so I will be shooting you in the leg. That way, the purist faction won't tear you to shreds once they find you. You can even use this opportunity to step down as Viceroy and let someone else handle the job." Lelouch said before putting a handkerchief on Clovis's leg and then shooting the Third Prince where the handkerchief had been placed. From where Lelouch had been standing, there was no chance of him hitting any major blood vessels. The former Eleventh Prince then grabbed the handkerchief and said before leaving the room, "By the way, I live at Ashford Academy, so you're interested you can pay me a visit once you step down from your position as Viceroy of Area Eleven."

Meanwhile, Naoki had just left his Armored Core, known as the Green Death due to the color scheme of his mech, and was exploring the Shinjuku Ghetto on foot. Remille had done the same and the Raven quickly found the former Frightener and said, "Well since we're in this world with no way of getting back to Mars, I guess that we'll have to help the Japanese."

"You got that right, Naoki. Anyways, I contacted the local resistance cell and arranged a meeting at a ruined school in the Ikebukuro area. We need to get there soon."

The two of them walked together through the ghetto and made their way toward the ruined school that the resistance was hiding in. Naoki knew that nobody could recognize him inside his pilot suit, even though he was of Japanese descent. He had short dark red hair that could be confused for brown if the lighting in the vicinity was poor enough. Once inside the school, the Raven and the Frightener entered a small classroom and found themselves looking at a Japanese girl with light red hair wearing a shorts and vest combination and a man with black hair and blue eyes while he wore a red headband in addition to plain clothing.

Naoki spoke up, "You might be wondering who we are, but we're the pilots of the two machines that kicked the Britannians' asses back to the Dark Ages. My name is Naoki while this is my partner Remille Fortner. Now who are you?"

The man said, "I'm Kaname Ohgi and the girl here is Kallen Kozuki. I'm the leader of this resistance cell up until the battle of Shinjuku. That's when Zero took over and his leadership saved our hides. Shinichiro Tamaki, Naomi Inoue, Kent Sugiyama, Yoshitaka Minami, and Toru Yoshida are the other major members of this resistance cell, but they're in another room interrogating the pilot of the experimental Knightmare that was wrecked. I take it that you two want to join us?"

"Correct. Our machines are large mechs called Armored Cores and they are highly customizable units that are capable of taking on entire armies by themselves. Their maintenance and repair costs were highly expensive where Remille and I came from, but I don't know that's going to be the case here as well."


	3. Chapter 3

"Remille"- speech

It was late at night when Lelouch returned to Ashford Academy and upon arrival he went straight to his room and fell asleep once he reached the bed. The morning after he had shot Clovis, he groaned as he slowly woke up and opened his eyes to see who was shaking him to make him get up. Not surprisingly it was Sayoko Shinozaki, a Japanese maid who served directly underneath him and his younger sister ever since they had found the Ashfords only two days after the invasion of Japan and its subsequent conquering and renaming of Area Eleven. Slowly getting up, he asked her, "What is it, Sayoko? This better be important if you had to wake me up just now."

"Lelouch-sama, Lady Milly has called a Student Council meeting and won't let it begin until you arrive. Also, Jeremiah Gottwald has taken over as Temporary Viceroy of Area Eleven." she answered.

After a fast breakfast, Lelouch made his way over to the Student Council's meeting room and noticed that everyone was in there except for his sister.

After taking his seat Lelouch asked, "Alright, what is it?"

"If we don't balance the club budgets soon, there won't be money left for anything." Milly answered.

"Then why have we not done anything about this until now, Milly!? I overheard members of the Science club mention yesterday that an 'unfortunate accident' might happen to the school's water supply if they don't get a budget within twenty-four hours."

"Oh geez, then we really should have done something about this sooner!" an orange haired girl named Shirley Fenette said.

"Maybe a day later, then we would have given up." a blue-haired young man named Rivalz Cardemonde remarked.

"You. Are. A. Complete. Slacker. Rivalz. By the way, you know what will happen if Milly doesn't get what she wants or if she thinks that we're getting lazy." Lelouch said before plugging his ears and heading off.

As if the raven-haired young man had read the busty blond President of the Student Council she suddenly shouted, "GUUUUUUUTTSSSSSS!"

Everyone except Lelouch and Milly herself whimpered, but Lelouch kept a straight face and said, "About time, Milly. I was about to go get one of your more interesting motivational tools, but you saved me the trouble of doing so. That being said, we have club budgets to balance."

After about half an hour of tedious paperwork, the Student Council went off to their separate classrooms. When Lelouch got to his first class of the day, they were broadcasting the news about Shinjuku and apparently unknown hostiles had been sighted in the area. Meanwhile at the Viceroy's Office in the Administration Building, Jeremiah and his subordinate Villetta Nu were discussing recent events.

"In all honesty, I'm relieved that Clovis is alive, but what he said to me is rather troubling. Those idiotic advisors had strong-armed him into letting them order a complete massacre of the residents of the Shinjuku Ghetto and we both know that he didn't have the strength of will to make them back down." Jeremiah said with a slight frown on his face.

"How is the prince faring right now?" Villetta asked.

"His injuries are not threatening, but he is currently in shock and will make a complete recovery within two weeks, one week if we're lucky, but the point is that he's stepping down and put me in charge until his replacement arrives. If you would excuse me, I have a few calls to make."

Jeremiah got up and then left the office. Back at Ashford Academy, Lelouch knew that something was going on with Kallen Stadtfeld once he heard her say, "I hate this! I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid!" when nobody else could see her. It was that moment Lelouch realized that the 'sickly girl' Kallen hat the school knew was a mask and that she was the pilot of the red Glasgow in Shinjuku. It was difficult, but he was able to talk to her and managed to get her to join the Student Council. On the day that Kallen joined, as usual Milly had thrown a party for the occasion.

"Dammit, this wasn't what I had planned for your introduction to the Student Council. Anyways, the President of the Student Council is Milly Ashford and in a nutshell, often gets crazy ideas." Lelouch said to Kallen.

Kallen cleared her throat before replying, "Well, that explains what's going on right now." The two students heard a door open and a wheelchair occupied by a young girl came in. At that point Lelouch, to Kallen's perspective, had abandoned the guise of a person who didn't really care about anything and became what could b only be called an incarnation of care.

"Hang on, I need to handle this. It looks like my younger sister Nunnally needs some help with whatever she's carrying." Lelouch quickly said before proceeding to help Nunnally. Afterwards, Lelouch noticed that Rivalz had somehow gotten ahold of a bottle of wine and once Shirley saw it, she got upset and demanded that Rivalz hand over the bottle to her. He refused and was tackled, but just before Shirley could grab the wine, Rivalz had tossed it to Lelouch and he was rather surprised to notice it in his grasp. This proved to be enough time for Shirley to try to wrest the bottle from the Student Council Vice President, but when she seemed to have gotten a firm grip on the wine, she tripped and fell onto the ground.

Kallen noticed two things about the situation. First; the bottle's cork was shaking and seemed ready to pop at any moment and two; it was pointed at her.

"Rivalz, consider yourself officially-" Lelouch began, but was interrupted by the wine bottle popping and the cork flew straight at Kallen, who slapped it away and didn't notice that it made her miss the incoming downpour of alcoholic beverage. It first found its target on her head, but then the pressure in the room dropped and the wine began to soak into Kallen's uniform before the flow stopped.

"Should the two of us be still alive after tomorrow Rivalz, all of us are going to the Saitama Ghetto for a Student Council trip sometime next week." Lelouch said to the blue-haired young man.

"WHAT!?" Milly asked in a surprised tone.

"Don't worry, the money for this trip's coming out of my pocket."

"I do have to ask, why Saitama of all places?" Shirley asked.

"It's relatively close to the Tokyo Settlement, albeit not as close as Shinjuku. That being said, it's almost impossible to even get into the Shinjuku Ghetto right now with Jeremiah as Temporary Viceroy. He's had the area cordoned off and has ordered police and military forces to kill anyone who tries to enter. It's still possible to leave Shinjuku, but you can no longer get in." Lelouch explained.

Meanwhile, Naoki and Remille had managed to build an Armored Core hangar in the Shinjuku Ghetto using a few easily-found materials and receiving assistance from the Kozuki Resistance cell and residents of the ghetto. As it turned out, Armored Core maintenance costs were rather cheap along with solid ammo and the 1.8 million credits that Naoki had in his Raven account on Mars translated into a staggering 1.8 trillion pounds. Remille on the other hand couldn't access her own account and as such had to leech off of Naoki's to pay for her Armored Core's maintenance fees. Both the Green Death and Remille's AC were stored in the hangar and as it turned out later, the pilot of the Lancelot was Private Suzaku Kururugi.

Suzaku had been incarcerated by the resistance and was set to remain behind lock and key until Clovis recovered, just in case the Purists tried anything funny. Sure enough, they arrested a random Honorary Britannian and announced that they had found who had wounded Clovis.

**A/N: this chapter is probably shit quality, so don't bother reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Remille"- speech

The rest of the week was a blur, but on Saturday Lelouch had managed to gain the trust of the Kozuki Resistance cell when he was able to rescue their founder Naoto from a military convoy that was transporting him to an abandoned stadium at the edge of the Tokyo Settlement. Apparently the Purists were going to execute him there and the stadium itself was avoided by most Britannian civilians since they though that the place was haunted. That being said, Lelouch had planned for it with minimal people helping him in mind and only Kallen, who was aware of him being Zero and sworn to secrecy, and the cell's previous leader Kaname Ohgi, who wasn't aware, had arrived to help him begin preparations for the rescue. He was aware that they wouldn't trust him, so he planned his introduction discreetly after learning that the Honorary Britannian arrested by the Purists had shifted the blame to Naoto Kozuki.

After the situation with the wine, Lelouch brought a change of his clothes down to the bathroom that Kallen was showering in and after he knocked, he was allowed to come inside and noticed that Kallen had drawn the curtain and covered herself. He then walked over to the counter and placed the clothes on it before he said, "Sorry, but these are mine. Shirley's spares are still being washed, Milly's spares are too large and Nina's spares are too small."

"It's alright. That was faster than I expected. Did you go to the boys' dorms?" Kallen said.

"No, and that's because I live here along with Nunnally. It would be difficult for her to move between the dorms and the main part of the campus and the Ashfords are old friends of my family, so they were kind enough to let us stay here. That being said, Q-1, I have important information for you."

A switch triggered inside Kallen's mind and she asked, "Are you Zero?"

"Yes. Anyways, the Purists announced earlier today that they had arrested an honorary Britannian that had injured Clovis, but once you're done showering we should find a TV and turn it to the local news. The Purists apparently made a new development in the investigation. I'm getting out of here now, so I'll wait for you outside until you're done."

Once Lelouch left the bathroom it took Kallen a good ten minutes to get the stink of alcohol off her body and the two students went to a meeting room where the other members were waiting and watching the news on a TV.

Interim-Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald was on the screen as he said, "Today we have reached a new development in the investigation as to why Prince Clovis was injured. Our suspect Tohru Nanjo had apparently been ordered by captured terrorist Naoto Kozuki to kill Clovis and confessed to the crime. Obviously the assassin had failed, yet was able to kill the prince's advisors and get away. We only caught Nanjo when we pulled him in for grand theft auto. It has been decided that Naoto Kozuki shall be executed at 2300 hours on Saturday at the old football stadium and we hope that everyone, if they are unable to attend the event in person, will watch on television what we do with terrorists."

The broadcast then cut and Lelouch whispered to Kallen, "Today is Wednesday, so we have only a couple of days to prepare. Promise me that you won't reveal my identity to your comrades because I don't know how they'll react to a Britannian aiding them."

"My lips are sealed, but you'll eventually have to reveal your identity to them some day." Kallen whispered back.

Once Lelouch got back to his room, a green-haired girl who looked like she was seventeen years old and a blond young boy who looked like he was ten were waiting for him. The boy noticed that Lelouch had a dark look on his face and said, "Judging by the expression on your face right now, I assume that we have a situation on our hands."

"It's worse: the Purists plan to execute Naoto Kozuki on Saturday. I'll be planning with minimal personnel in mind to assist, but the only problem is getting those terrorists from earlier to help. I'll need a name that will be easy to remember because I've started up a plan and have a disguise already. I'll need to meet with the terrorists tomorrow, so any ideas on where to start things off?"

"The Emperor fears nothing, so how about Zero? All things come from zero and everything returns to zero after all, Lelouch."

"Interesting. Alright then, my alias shall be Zero. Now then, I should probably talk with Kallen tomorrow. V.V, just make sure to contact Rolo and tell him that the plan has been shifted forward to Phase Two. In the meantime, we really need to deal with that mind reader you abandoned, C.C. I do not want him to become an issue later on."

"Wait, how did you find out about Mao!?" C.C. asked.

"It doesn't take much to get information from V.V. since we both signed a contract to never lie with each other." Lelouch replied as his mind reflected on when he found the two immortals.

* * *

><p><em>The Shinjuku Intro<em>

_Lelouch could not believe what the hell was going on. Apparently the brown-haired boy known as Rolo was pursuing the terrorists that had stolen poison gas from Clovis because Rolo thought that his master, a person known as V.V, was in trouble. That was after Rolo had entered the truck and almost stabbed Lelouch, only for the prince to dodge the knife and explain that he would be useful to V.V. That response wasn't what the boy was expecting and remarked that Lelouch was not a terrorist before leaving the truck as its side doors opened and the encounter with Suzaku occurred until the two containers inside the truck began to open. One of the containers held a green-haired girl wearing a prisoner's straightjacket while the other held a young boy with long blond hair.  
><em>

_"Suzaku, just tell the truth to me. Poison gas? I'm more inclined to believe that Britannia has finally begun to stoop as low as kidnapping people! The boy looks like he's ten, for crying out loud!" Lelouch said to Suzaku Kururugi._

_Before the Honorary Britannian could answer, several floodlights shined on them as a voice said, "Stinking monkey. Being an Honorary Britannian is no excuse!"_

_Suzaku turned toward the source of the voice and saw several members of Clovis la Britannia's Royal Guard and their commander, who then continued, "However, in light of your military performance so far, I will be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist!"_

_Before Suzaku had the time to respond or even react, the driver's cab of the truck exploded as two unidentified people in combat fatigues appeared and one of them grabbed the boy before running into a tunnel while Lelouch helped the other one carry the girl into the same tunnel as the ground above caved in._

_A few minutes later down the tunnel, the unidentified person and Lelouch had set down the girl and were watching the royal guards shoot a crowd of civilians that were using the warehouse that the tunnel exited into as a hiding place from the slaughter going on outside. As they began to leave, Lelouch was grateful that he had lost his phone earlier. There was no doubt that it was destroyed since it fell out of his pocket while he was carrying the girl with the help of the unidentified person. While it did mean that he would have to get a new one later, it also prevented 'someone' from trying to call him at the worst possible time._

_At Ashford Academy, that specific someone, Shirley Fenette, sighed in frustration as the call went to voice-mail for the thirteenth time. Unknown to her, the Royal Guard had decided to check the warehouse again and were completely massacred by the unidentified person who was with Lelouch, the other unidentified person, and Rolo before the guards could find Lelouch. All three of them had strange rifles that were able to penetrate walls. After killing the Royal Guards, the unidentified person with Rolo came into the warehouse with the blond-haired boy and set him down before introducing himself as Mortar. The unidentified person with Lelouch then introduced himself as Freeze. The blond boy then awoke and asked where he was and Lelouch simply said, "In the Shinjuku Ghetto. You'll need to keep a low profile as the military will no doubt be searching for you. The name's Lelouch Lamperouge."_

_"I am V.V. and before you ask, the girl is named C.C. Good luck, Lelouch Lamperouge." V.V. said before leaving with Rolo, Freeze, and Mortar._

* * *

><p>At Tokyo Tower on Thursday, Kallen was busy talking with someone dressed in a business suit while Ohgi, Sugiyama, Inoue, and Tamaki were keeping an eye on her from a distance. It was a good six minutes until the PA system announced that an item belonging to Kallen had been turned in at the kiosk on the Observation Deck.<p>

'It seems that the voice had decided to be careful. The belonging might be a clue as to where we will meet for real.' Ohgi thought to himself as his group followed Kallen to the kiosk. Unsurprisingly they gave her a phone and she then noticed a call incoming after heading onto the deck.

"Hello?" Kallen asked into the phone.

"I want you to board the outbound train on line four and bring your friends. Zero out." the voice on the other end answered before the call ended.

After putting the phone away, Kallen noticed Ohgi and said to him that the mysterious voice was someone named Zero. A few minutes later on the train, Kallen noticed that it was empty before receiving another call from Zero. He said, "Look to the right after facing forward. Tell me what you see."

Kallen answered, "I see the Britannian city, a place built upon the backs of our oppressed people and nest of corruption."

"And on the left?"

"I see the Japanese city, a ruin of its former self after Britannia sucked it dry."

"Good answer, now make your way to the front of the train. We shall meet there." Zero said before ending the call. To their surprise, they noticed that a man wearing a cape and helmet-like mask was facing them and then he said, "So what do you all think? Do you fully realize the difference between the settlement and the ghetto?"

"Not too much, but we know enough about the difference to resist them. Honestly it doesn't even bother the Britannians, but we don't have the manpower to become an actual threat."

"You're absolutely right, Britannia will not fall to terrorism! We must know our enemy. It's not their people, but Britannia itself! It is the nobility, the aristocracy, and the Imperial Family itself that is our foe. Take up your swords and fight for great justice! As for my name, I am Zero."

"That's easy for you to say, now lose the mask and we might take up your offer, Zero!" Tamaki shouted.

"Very well, but instead of my face, how about I show you my power? On Saturday, the Purists will be transporting your cell's founder Naoto Kozuki to his execution. If I can save him, then I will earned your trust. If you want to help me, that's fine. If not, I'll improvise. Regardless, I will rescue Naoto." Zero stated.

It took only a few moments for Kallen and Ohgi to think about what Zero said and they answered, "We will help you, Zero." Tamaki had also agreed, which was something that nobody expected.

* * *

><p>It was now around 22:15 on Saturday. The convoy was being led by Kewell Soresi and on its way to the stadium when it received a message that Clovis's transport was on its way. Noticing that it was a fake, Kewell stopped the convoy and shouted, "You dare desecrate his highness's transport!? Come out here at once!" The flag on the front burned away and revealed a figure in a mask and cape.<p>

"People of Britannia, I am Zero!" the figure declared.

"Alright Zero, I've seen enough!" Kewell shouted as he fired his gun towards the sky and four Sutherlands dropped from above and surrounded the fake transport before Kewell demanded that Zero remove his mask. Zero raised a hand as if to comply, but then snapped his fingers and then a capsule similar to what C.C. was stored inside of was revealed.

"What in the. . .!" Kewell said in disbelief.

"Shit, he's taken every Britannian here hostage!" Jeremiah shouted from inside a fifth Sutherland that was protecting the Britannians.

"Correct, you assume that this is poison gas. I propose a deal, this container in exchange for Naoto Kozuki." Zero stated.

"Impossible! Naoto ordered the Prince's death!" Kewell shouted.

"No, the person who wounded Prince Clovis. . . WAS MYSELF!"

At that, Kewell lost his temper and shouted, "You'll pay for mocking the crown and desecrating the Third Prince's transport!"

As the four Sutherlands prepared to shoot, Zero stated, "Careful now, you don't want the public to learn of Project Orange, do you? If I die, it will all go public." At that, Jeremiah opened his Sutherland and looked outside, surprised to hear that Zero knew about Project Orange. He saw Zero's transport approach the platform that Naoto was being transported on before the masked man said, "If you don't want that to happen," Zero said before Lelouch's Geass activated, "You'll do everything within your power to let us leave with Naoto Kozuki." Kewell resisted for a small amount of time, but he ultimately faltered and released Naoto to Zero. It was then that Ohgi, who was piloting a civilian Knightmare, spoke, "Zero, it's time to go."

"Very well, until next time!" Zero shouted as he grabbed Naoto and went inside the fake transport and two minutes passed before a motorbike emerged from it, Naoto riding in tandem behind Zero as the masked man made his escape while Kallen got into Ohgi's Knightmare and the two of them went elsewhere.


End file.
